


The Highest Bidder

by CalieDay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalieDay/pseuds/CalieDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gala, where they auction off the Avengers. References to White Chicks and also inside jokes from my irl friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).



Steve wasn't having any of it. Not when Tony begged, not when Clint tried to hold in his laughter to make Steve feel better, not when Thor clapped him heartily on the back and chuckled, not when Natasha rationally pointed out that he was "the only single man in this whole group, so suck it up, Rogers."

Okay, well, maybe he felt a little obligated to do it after Nat had said that, but he still felt weird about being auctioned off to some stranger for the sake of "charity."

 _Is this what people do now? Is this a rich person thing or just a 2015 thing?_ Steve wondered as he got dressed in a brand-new Cap suit Tony made for him.

"Don't worry, Steve, it's easy to take off," Tony had said, with a wink, as Steve's cheeks practically flamed.

He was still mulling over the horrific possibilities of this new world he woke up in when Nat showed up at the door, ready to take him to the Starving African Children Society's gala.

"Hey, princess, ready to go to the ball-SACS gala?" Nat called from the doorway.

"Just because you take two minutes to look gorgeous doesn't mean I'm the same!" Steve replied. He smoothed down his hair and slung his shield on his back before meeting Nat at the door. She wolf-whistled.

"Gotta admit, Rogers, that suit fits like a glove. Send my compliments to the chef."

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. "Are you done checking me out or are we gonna be even later than we already are?"

"Wait, wait." Nat checked out his ass once more. "'Kay, now we're ready to go."

They arrived dressed in their Avengers-best, though Natasha and Steve refused to take group pictures.

"C'mon, you guys. One picture. Just one. We're a team, come on!" Tony coaxed. Clint mimed hanging himself behind Tony's back, yet Thor posed for the cameras with a bright smile and practiced ease.

"I hate cameras," Nat replied, and slipped inside the Waldorf Astoria's large banquet room.

"No, thanks, I'd rather not," Steve said, and ducked into the room with Nat. "Where's Bruce, by the way?"

"He's hiding in the Tower because he was smart enough to avoid this fake philanthropic shit," Natasha replied, snagging a drink off of one of the waitstaff's trays. The waiter had stopped momentarily, running his eyes over Nat's Black Widow suit (and probably imagining her out of it), until Nat snapped her fingers and shooed him away.

"I guess they love your outfit," Steve chuckled, watching the flustered waiter make a run for it.

"Uniforms bring out a wild side in people, Steve. It's kinky."

 

The night wore on, long and full of pompous assholes who felt like if they put their ten cents into charity (or rather, their $500,000 into charity), they could buy their way into being decent human beings. Steve finally escaped from a group of rich, handsy cougars, and sat heavily next to Natasha at their secluded table. "Those women were very, um, affectionate," Steve said with a sigh.

"Haha, yeah, they sure were, cougar bait," Nat snorted, finishing off her fourth martini and biting off the olive. She motioned to the waiter and he handed her a full bottle of straight vodka.

"You're drinking a lot, Nat. I don't think that's healthy," Steve said, glancing at the empty glasses on the table and the bottle Nat was taking a swig from.

"Does it look like I give a fuck, Rogers? This is how Russians cope. Heavy drinking is my coping mechanism," Nat said. "Besides, I have an iron liver. This ain't shit."

"Language," Steve chided halfheartedly, as he idly scanned the room. His eyes rested on a handsome man with brown hair drawn into a bun. Natasha tracked his gaze.

"That's James Barnes. Self-made millionaire. Apparently, he's a brilliant bioengineer who made a metal arm for himself when he lost it in a car accident," Natasha explained.

"And how do you know all this, exactly?" Steve asked, his eyes still tracking the man's--James'--every move. Mr. Barnes turned around and their gazes met. Steve sucked in a breath, and James licked his lips.

Suddenly, Tony's voice rang out from the stage. Steve broke the tense eye contact to watch Tony, but Mr. Barnes still eyed him, gaze hot and hungry.

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm the host of this fine event, Tony Stark. But I'm sure you all know that. Just in case you don't know why we're here, this lovely excuse to mingle is the Starving African Children Society's charity gala..." Tony's speech garnered laughs here and there, and then he announced, "Tonight is a very special night. An auction is about to start, but it's not just any auction. Tonight, we're auctioning off the Avengers. If you're the highest bidder for the Avenger of your choosing, you get to spend a night with them!" The audience cheered and clapped. "Let's start the auction, shall we?"

"Oh god," Nat said.

"The first to be auctioned is...The Black Widow!"

Natasha stood up abruptly and stalked to the stage, standing next to Tony. She shot a glare at him.

"Now, who's willing to be the highest bidder for a night with the famed Black Widow?" Several men raised their cards. Steve sighed and waited patiently for the end. James glanced at him, smiled, and did the same.

 

Finally, once Thor had been led off the stage by a very happy woman, it was Steve's turn.

"And now, for the most eligible bachelor here, we have Captain America!"

Cheers, wolf-whistles, and applause accompanied Steve's journey to the stage. He was reminded of those times when he was shown off to the public as the face of America during World War II. Steve forced down his disgust and plastered on his brightest Captain America smile as he stepped in next to Tony under the spotlight

"I'm going to kill you," Steve muttered through his teeth.

"Nonsense, you love me," Tony whispered back. "I'm gonna get you laid tonight, Rogers." Steve levels a glare at him before Tony announces, "Who will get to walk away with Captain America? Let's start the bidding at $1,000."

Twenty-three women and eight men raise their cards. Steve scanned the crowd, and found that Mr. Barnes was bidding on him, cool as you please, but with a predatory glint in his eyes. Steve gulped as the bids rose higher.

"$20,000?"

Fourteen women and four men were left.

"What about a $30,000?"

Ten women and three men were left.

"Can I get a $40,000?"

Four women and two men were left.

"$50,000?"

One woman and one man were left. It was one of the cougars and Mr. Barnes. They glared at each other, clearly not wanting to give up such a fine specimen.

"...$60,000?"

The woman began to raise her card, until James stood up and declared, "I bid $100,000. Cash."

Steve gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Mr. Barnes' triumphant grin. The cougar made a loud, angry noise and stomped off. Tony raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Going once. Going twice. Sold, to Mr. James Buchanan Barnes! Come on up here and collect your prize!" Tony announced.

Steve blinked a few times, totally confused about the situation. Why would someone spend that much money on me? he wondered. Mr. Barnes made his way to the stage, Steve's eyes caught Natasha's, who arched a brow and smirked. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Mr. Barnes with a slight grin on his face.

"We gonna go, Captain?" Mr. Barnes asked softly. Steve nodded, his lips pursing before turning up into a small smile. He recognized Mr. Barnes' accent.

 _Brooklyn,_ Steve thought.

He followed Mr. Barnes off the stage and sat down next to him at Steve's own private table.  
"That was, ah, quite the spectacle back there, Mr. Barnes," Steve said, grabbing a glass of wine from a passing waiter and took a sip, eyeing Mr. Barnes.  
"Call me Bucky. I don't like formal titles out of the workplace," Mr. Barnes--Bucky--replied. "And yeah, it was something, wasn't it?" He chuckled slightly, returning Steve's gaze. "Guess I didn't want to miss out on Captain America."

"Call me Steve. I don't like formal titles out of the workplace," Steve shot back, voice a little cooler and tone deceptively light. He narrowed his eyes a little. "Unless, of course, you only want Captain America."

Bucky shook his head, plucking a glass of champagne from yet another passing waiter (the waitstaff were passing by the table more frequently, since they could practically feel the sexual  
tension and wanted stories to tell).

"No, I don't just want Captain America. I'm sorry that I made it seem like that. Poor choice of words," Bucky apologized. "Honestly, I don't even know what to do now that I 'bought' you for the night. I didn't think I'd get this far."

Steve's eyes softened and he laughed. "We can talk, get to know each other a little bit," Steve suggested. "Until Tony gets sold off? And then maybe we can see what goes on from there."

Bucky nodded and grinned once again. "Sounds good to me, Steve."

Steve decided he liked the sound of his name coming from Bucky.

 

Bucky slammed him into the wall of the elevator (with a surprising amount of force) as soon as the doors closed.

"God, been wanting to taste you all night," Bucky murmured, kissing Steve desperately. Steve groaned and kissed back, feverish and giddy.

"Buck--ah--"

"Yeah, Stevie, tell me what you want," Bucky gasped.

"Bucky, we've reached--we've reached the penthouse."


	2. The Highest Bidder: Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is cracky and only like two paragraphs because I don't wanna copy and paste the whole thing if it's just one new sentence.

Bucky slammed him into the wall of the elevator (with a surprising amount of force) as soon as the doors closed.

"God, been wanting to taste you all night," Bucky murmured, kissing Steve desperately. Steve groaned and kissed back, feverish and giddy.

"Buck--ah--"

"Yeah, Stevie, tell me what you want," Bucky gasped.

Steve kissed a trail to Bucky's ear, nipping the lobe before replying.

_"P-put it in me, Senpai~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for creating this, first fic and I'm a bit shit. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, I'm calie-day.tumblr.com


End file.
